This Conference Grant application is for funds (possibly from NCI) to provide the air fares for 15 American and Canadian Scientists who are to participate in the "Glutathione S-transferases and Drug Resistance" conference to be held in the Royal College of Physicians, Edinburgh, Scotland, U.K. between 28 and 30 August 1989. This meeting is a follow-up to two previous conferences about the glutathione S- transferases (GST) that were held in 1983 (in the University of Dundee, Scotland) and In 1986 (In Trinity College, Dublin, Ireland). The objective of the "Glutathione S-transferases and Drug Resistance" conference is to evaluate the role of GST in acquired and intrinsic resistance of cells towards xenobiotics and other environmental stresses. Recent work has revealed that the resistance of cells toward a wide range of drugs, including anticancer drugs, anti-biotics, herbicides and insecticides, is often associated with either the over-expression off GST or the production of novel GSt forms. However, much of the work to date is merely descriptive and little is known of the molecular mechanisms responsible for resistance. At the conference, the topic " Glutathione S-Transferase and Drug Resistance: will be discussed at the enzyme, the molecular and the clinical level. Specifically, the conference is divided into 5 sessions as follows:- (1) Enzymology of GST (2) Roles of GST in toxication and detoxication reactions (3) Control of GST expression (4) Models of resistance (5) Clinical applications of GST measurements and prevention of resistance. The principal aim of the conference will be to identify approaches which will allow drug resistance to be overcome. In addition, it is hoped that the meeting will help promote co-operation between the different research groups in USA, Canada Europe, Japan, Australia and New Zealand.